Digital camcorders using a data compression encoding method, e.g., called the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) format, are in widespread used. In such a digital camcorder, when a new scene is recorded just after the last recorded scene on a recording medium on which video data has already been recorded, what is called a smooth transition sequence (smooth transition processing) is executed so that transition between the last video data recorded and the next video data newly recorded is smooth without any distortion in pictures newly recorded.
In the smooth transition sequence, video signals are compressed by compression encoding in the MPEG format using predictive coding. In order to compress and encode video signals to be newly recorded without causing any distortion in pictures, therefore, a predetermined amount of compressed and encoded video data already recorded on a recording medium is needed. Accordingly, in the smooth transition sequence, a step of reading a predetermined amount of compressed data already recorded on the recording medium is executed in order to properly compress and encode video data to be newly recorded.
In the smooth transition sequence, however, since the step of reading compressed data already recorded on the recording medium has to be performed, it may take considerable time after a user instructs to start shooting before video data is actually recorded on the recording medium. In other words, a time lag exists between the time when a recording start instruction is issued and the time when recording of video data on the recording medium is actually started.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-306133 discloses the following technique for eliminating the time lag: Means for recording scenes (video data) on a delay memory other than a recording medium is provided so that a scene captured after a recording instruction is issued until recording on the recording medium is actually started and a scene obtained before the recording instruction is issued can be recorded. The use of the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent scene, shot just after a recording start instruction is issued, to be recorded on the recording medium.
In the use of the above-described technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-306133, however, it is necessary to use the delay memory having a certain storage capacity. It results in an increase in cost of the digital camcorder. Unfortunately, it is difficult to meet the demand for a reduction in cost of the digital camcorder.
In a digital camcorder which does not utilize the above-described technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-306133, as described above, a time lag occurs between the time when a recording start instruction is issued and the time when recording of video data on a recording medium is actually started. Therefore, it is necessary to clearly inform a user that actual recording is not yet started during the time lag.
In consideration of the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method capable of rapidly starting the recording operation and realizing a notification about the operating state during the recording operation without adding a new component so that a target scene of a subject can be recorded reliably.